Severus Snape y su familia Weasley
by MariSeverus
Summary: Sirius lo dijo una vez, las familias de magos puros están ligadas entre sí, de muchas maneras. Así que durante la navidad, Severus recibe un regalo inesperado de uno de los integrantes de la familia Weasley, quien tiene una gran verdad que confesar. Es entonces, un pariente lejano de la familia Weasley y gracias a ello, tendrá muchas aventuras. Dedicado a toolate503.
1. Chapter 1

Éste es un regalo para mi buen amigo toolate503, quien dijo que tenía algo que regalarme. Decidí devolverle el gesto y aún le debo otro fic, pero él sabe que ya casi está listo. Espero que les guste. Aún no decido bien el rating o el pairing, ¿qué sugieren?

Albus también sobrevivió en éste fic y también lo hicieron Tonks y Remus.

Por favor comenten :). Me harán feliz a mí y a mi querido amigo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea y alguna otra cosa que no puedas reconocer. Los personajes, locaciones y demás, que puedas reconocer, ya sabes que pertenece a JK Rowling y al universo Harry Potter. No ganaré nada con esto, al menos monetario. Sólo espero hacer feliz a alguien.

Título: Severus Snape y su familia Weasley.

Pairing: aún sin definir.

Género: Comedia por ahora.

* * *

 _Tic tac, tac tic_. El único sonido que escuchaba en el silencio incómodo de su despacho. Navidad otra vez, esa molesta época del año donde todos decían quererlo mucho y soportar todas sus crueldades, aunque él sabía que mentían. Ni él mismo se soportaba a veces y no necesitaba que le tuvieran compasión.

El ruido de copas sonando y de risas con buenos deseos. Las ramas de un enorme pino cortado por Hagrid y forrado de luces y girnaldas, arrastrándose por el suelo de piedra. Lo podía oír, aunque intentaba concentrarse lo más posible en abstraerse hasta el punto de no percibir nada. Ni el dulce aroma del pavo, del puré de patatas o la ensalada navideña. Ninguno de los postres o del ponche y las cervezas de mantequilla. De los silbatos y de las cajas de regalos. El sonido de Peeves arrojando caramelos sobre las cabezas de los transeúntes en el pasillo y la voz de Minerva, elogiando la decoración de Albus.

Sólo quería quedarse en cama y esperar dormirse para pasar el día. Navidad seguramente no tardaba en llegar y como todo 25 de diciembre, sólo tenía que esperar a que todos abrieran sus obsequios en medio del desayuno, que Albus le regalara un par de bufandas tejidas a mano o calcetines, y el acostumbrado brindis.

Si tenía un cajón lleno de esos tontos regalos. Catorce años no pasaban en vano.

\- Profesor Snape... - escuchó la voz de un elfo a los pies de su cama y alzó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Dobby, el elfo libre. - Dobby trae un regalo que ha sido enviado para el profesor Snape.

\- ¿Es de Albus? - preguntó y al ver que el elfo negaba con la cabeza, insistió. - ¿Minerva? ¿Hagrid? ¿Hooch, Sinistra, Irma, Véctor, Poppy, Filius, Sprout?

El elfo continuó negando con la cabeza y se quedaba sin opciones. Sólo faltaba Filch y dudaba que ese hombre quisiera regalarle alguna cosa, por más respeto que le tuviera.

\- Y le desean feliz navidad, a Dobby le dijeron que se lo dijera a usted.

Tomó el pequeño paquete y miró al elfo marcharse. Ya no trabajaba para nadie y si mal no recordaba, le servía voluntariamente a Harry Potter. A su familia entera, de hecho. Pero Harry no iba a estarle enviando obsequios y Lily Luna apenas comenzaba la escuela, Albus y James estaban a mitad de sus estudios..

 _"Feliz navidad, para otro miembro más de nuestra familia. Cariños de Albus, James y yo..._

 _Lily Luna Potter._

 _PD: Lo de familia no lo digo en sentido figurado ni por el calor del mometo"._

Abrió el paquete y dentro encontró un suéter tejido a mano y con una enorme letra _"S"_ bordada. Verde esmeralda y su inicial bordada con hilo plateado. Tenía que haber un error, aparte del error de haber sobrevivido, el paquete debía estar equivocado o Albus seguramente los había obligado a tejerle un regalo, para que no se sintiera excluido. Qué otra razón podía haber.

Lily Luna Potter era una dulce niña y le traía incómodos recuerdos de su abuela, que tardaba mucho en olvidar y ahogar en vasos de whisky de fuego. Habría preferido retirarse, pero Minerva insistía en que aún era necesario. Aún tenía que usar vendaje para cubrir la herida que Nagini le había dejado, pero ya casi aprendía a lidiar con ello.

¿Familia? No tenía y menos a algún miembro de la familia Weasley. No que él recordara tampoco.

No se lo podía imaginar, qué gente tan particular. Esa niña seguramente se había vuelto loca y también, de seguro, lo había heredado de su padre. Pero y aún así, si ese fuera el caso, tenía problemas para molestarse con ella. Era tan dulce y tan inocente, diferente de sus otros dos hermanos.


	2. Navidad con los Weasley I

Amsp14: Hola tenía tiempo que no te veía por ahí. Pues, ojalá coincidamos con las teorías que tienes :). Espero que te guste y es para mí, un verdadero honor, que me hayas dejado un review.

toolate503: Va a tener mucha diversión, así que espero que te guste mucho. Y trataré de hacer lo que me dijiste :).

Por favor comenten si leen :). Me harán feliz a mí y harán feliz a mi amigo. Perdonen que sean tan cortitos, pero las cosas en casa, están un poco pesadas.

* * *

 _PAAAF, PATAPLUM, PAM PAM PAM._

¿Acaso el castillo se caía a pedazos? ¿De dónde provenía tan terrible ruido y en medio de su tranquila noche? ¿Acaso se caía el enorme árbol de navidad?

Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera, brincó sobresaltado en la cama y en cuanto la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par. Una mota pelirroja y llena de pecas, envuelta en una larga bufanda rojo - dorado, entró mientras hacía gran esfuerzo por arrastrar lo que parecía ser un pesado baúl.

\- ¿Ya empacó todo para irnos? - Lily Luna Potter sonreía, mirando a su alrededor. - ¿dónde está su baúl? ¡No queda mucho tiempo para marcharnos, mañana es navidad!

Pasó una mano por su cara, tenía que estar soñando. Seguramente que se moría en su cama, finalmente y gracias a la herida que Nagini le había dejado, porque no tenía ni una pizca de sentido. La pequeña y pecosa Potter, parpadeaba como si no pudiera entender por qué su profesor no estaba contento con la idea.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que enviarla a la enfermería, reportando enfermedad y por haber entrado en contacto con humos tóxicos de mi clase?- ante sus palabras, Lily compuso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño con enojo en su semblante. - ¿De qué está hablando? Me temo que está terriblemente confundida. Primero el suéter y ahora esto...

La jovencita pareció a punto de echarse a llorar y no tardó en darse cuenta de que enfadarse con Lily Luna Potter, era prácticamente imposible. Su rostro pecoso se tiñó de un suave tono carmín, mientras ella miraba el suelo bajo sus pies y le pareció que pequeñas lágrimas, empañaban sus pequeños ojos café.

\- Yo... pensé que... como somos familia... - dijo en un murmullo y prácticamente tuvo que acercarse e inclinar la cabeza, para escuchar lo que decía. - usted querría... pasar la navidad conmigo y mi familia. Yo estaba tan contenta, se lo había dicho a mi papá y a mi abuela... ella preparó una habitación para usted y... yo tenía tanta ilusión y ¡no es justo!

Estaba seguro de que si alguien entraba en su despacho, en aquel momento, no tardaría en notar que abría y cerraba la boca como un pescado, mientras Lily continuaba con sus pequeños brazos tras su espalda y mirando el suelo con lágrimas corriendo por sus pequeñas mejillas.

\- Señorita Potter...

\- ¡Tendremos pastel helado y también pasteles de muchos sabores, que sé que le van a gustar! Tendremos buena comida y muchos juegos. - sollozó sin alzar la vista, mientras Severus no supo qué decir para detener sus lágrimas. - Todos van a estar ahí... Tonks, Remus.. ¡Teddy Lupin! Yo quería tanto que viniera... ¡usted es mi familia! Sólo mi familia recibe suéteres tejidos.

Rompió a llorar de repente y Severus se encontró desarmado y mirando a su alrededor, esperando que nadie escuchara su llanto y pudiera echarle la culpa. Las cosas que seguramente se podrían imaginar, que le había hecho alguna cosa.

Los sollozos aumentaron la intensidad y Lily lloraba como si atravesara un gran dolor. Meditó rápidamente y trató de dar con una solución que detuviera aquel momento tan incómodo, ya que Lily parecía no pensar en detenerse pronto. Alzó una de sus manos en defensa y Lily levantó la mirada suavemente, aún entre lágrimas.

\- Si le dijera que la acompañaré... ¿dejará de llorar? Si le dijera que me quedaré con su familia para navidad, ¿dejará de llorar?

Y tan pronto como había empezado a llorar, se detuvo y sonrió muy contenta, brincando y aplaudiendo. Parpadeó sorprendido y de pronto supuso que había caído como tonto, en sus juegos infantiles. No supo si reírse o si enfadarse con ella y castigarle, restándole puntos a su casa. Aunque una vez más, tenía problemas para enfadarse con aquella Lily en miniatura.

Lily no tardó en mirar a su alrededor y hurgando entre gavetas y libros, comenzó a arrojar objetos sobre la cama. Severus Snape permaneció de pie, preguntándose si debía interrogar a la niña de once años, para saber qué estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Hay que empacar, rápido! - sonrió mientras continuaba arrojando libros que ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería llevar. - y esto... también esto de acá. - dijo mientras abría el cajón de la ropa y Severus, sonrojado, se apresuraba a cerrarlo para evitar que llegara a los innombrables. - ¿no lleva ropa entonces? Oh bueno, seguro que el tío Remus tiene algo que pueda usar.

No pudo evitar sonreír, ante la inocencia de la pequeña niña quien arrojaba un sin fin de libros a su baúl y otro sin fin más de papeles. Severus no tardó en detenerla, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y eso causó que la pequeña niña, se sonrojara de pronto.

\- Señorita Potter, está empacando ensayos que corregí ésta mañana y libros que ni siquiera necesito. Creo que soy capaz de empacar por mí mismo, descuide.

Lily negó con la cabeza de inmediato y el movimiento, batió su largo cabello rojo como el fuego. Lo sabía, si se marchaba y le permitía empacar por sí mismo, se retractaría y no podría volver a convencerlo de viajar con ella. Volvió a sollozar y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que Severus no conseguía entender, cómo cambiaba de ánimo tan fácilmente. Supuso que era el dolor de cabeza de sus padres y sus hermanos mayores.

\- ¡No! Si lo dejo empacar después no querrá ir y me saldrá con uno de esos cuentos, como mi papi hace cuando no quiere darme alguna cosa o no quiere venir conmigo.

Volvió a sonreír sin poderlo evitar y tuvo que aceptar que por más que intentara mantener su máscara de frialdad y su fachada cruel e insensible, no podía hacer lo mismo con la última integrante de la familia Potter.


	3. Navidad con los Weasley II

Amsp14: Ojalá te guste este, Lily es una ternurita o así es como yo me la imagino. Muchos besos.

toolate503: Ojalá también te guste y cumpla con tus expectativas. Besitos.

Lucy: Lily es muy graciosa y adorable. Supongo, al menos lo es para mí. Espero te guste y te dejo besos.

Por favor comenten si leen :). Me harán feliz a mí y harán feliz a mi amigo.

* * *

Se sentía como tonto, parado junto a su baúl en medio del gran comedor y mirando a la pequeña Lily Luna, despedirse efusivamente de sus amigas. A su lado, James lo miraba de mala gana y en cuanto se volvía a verlo, desviaba la vista y se cruzaba de brazos. Albus Severus sudaba frío y no dejaba de jugar con los hilos de su bufanda mientras estaba junto a Snape.

Mientras Lily terminaba de despedirse, Albus hacía su ritual de caminar por el comedor e inspeccionar que todos los adornos estuvieran acorde a sus exigencias.

La verdad sólo lo hacía para molestar y no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía una valija y que se encontraba junto a los niños Potter.

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte? - le preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Traía un enorme sombrero que se iluminaba de verde y rojo. Severus se preguntó si Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se sentirían excluidos de verlo. - no sabía que pensabas dejar el castillo para las fiestas.

\- Yo _tampoco._ \- masculló y Albus no pudo contenerse más, atrayendo la atención del director. - qué sucede, señor Albus.

\- ¡El profesor Snape pasará la navidad con nosotros en la madriguera! Lily logró convencerlo, no sé cómo pero es un gran honor.

La sonrisa de Albus Dumbledore se ensanchó más y más, en tanto que Snape deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara. El director colocó su mano sana sobre el hombro de Albus Severus y suspiró contento.

\- Entonces, quizá les haga una visita y les enseñe mi mano maldita.

\- Ya nos la enseñaste en día de brujas, que seguro tiene más sentido que enseñarla en navidad. - objetó Snape, mientras Dumbledore comenzó a palmearlo en la espalda como si estuviera diciendo un chiste muy gracioso y sacándole prácticamente todo el aire.

\- Sé que a ti, te fascinan esas cosas y estás ansioso de verlo.

Negó con la cabeza y finalmente, Lily terminó de despedirse. Al correr y detenerse junto a sus hermanos, estudió a su profesor de pociones y también negó con la cabeza. Algo faltaba y muy en su interior, rogaba que no lo notara.

\- ¿Dónde está el suéter que le tejió mi abuela Molly? - preguntó abiertamente y Snape no supo qué responder, para salir del dilema. - tiene que usarlo, para eso se lo regalamos.

\- Está dentro del baúl y si lo abrimos ahora y lo buscamos, haremos un gran desorden y nos perderemos el tren.

Lily no pareció convencida pero luego de prometerle que lo utilizaría de camino a la madriguera, sintió una mano que trataba de tirar de él, para comenzar el recorrido en vías a la salida del castillo y a tomar el tren para partir.

\- Creo que estás mal de la cabeza como para invitarlo. - rezongó James sin disimulo y Lily decidió ignorarlo y continuar contándole qué harían primero, al llegar a casa.

\- Primero le voy a enseñar mi cuarto y mis muñecos. Tengo muchos osos de felpa y otros animales. Después vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve con papá y con quien sea que esté en casa ahora mismo. Vamos a colgar las medias para Santa y hornear galletas.

No se imaginaba a sí mismo, haciendo un muñeco de nieve con Potter, ni horneando galletas. Lily continuaba hablando como si la navidad fuera eterna y durara toda la semana. Sólo se quedaba por un día o quizá medio día. Sin embargo, ella continuaba ilusionada al respecto.

\- Podemos jugar con mi equipo de pociones que papá me regaló la navidad pasada. - dijo Albus mientras buscaban un compartimiento vacío. Ni cuenta se había dado de que se habían subido al tren, debido a la charla de Lily sobre todo lo que podía hacer con él. Muchos estudiantes le observaban con curiosidad mientras colocaba su baúl sobre el pequeño compartimiento que debía compartir con tres niños. - no tiene ingredientes reales, pero para algo habrá de servir.

Eso casi le motivó a contarles, aquel día en el segundo curso cuando había recibido uno de esos juegos de pociones para navidad, de parte de Albus y prácticamente había hecho un agujero en el suelo del dormitorio.

\- Y lo escribiré todo en mi diario. Cada día que tengamos una nueva aventura.

\- ¿No estás ya muy grande para estar teniendo un diario? - se mofó James y Lily se sonrojó, junto a Snape, haciendo que sus pecas relucieran mucho más de lo que normalmente lo hacían.

\- No... y no es asunto tuyo... Jamie.

\- ¡No me llames de ese modo!

Muy pronto habían comenzado a discutir y ni Albus ni Snape sabían cómo remediarlo. A última estancia, Lily había decidido terminar la discusión y quitarle el habla a su hermano mayor, que no duró mucho al momento de pasar el carrito de golosinas. James terminó comprándole una rana de chocolate e intercambiando los cromos con ella.

\- Mire, profesor... está en el cromo. Es el primero de usted que tengo. - sonrió la niña y Severus tomó la estampa de sus manos y se miró a sí mismo. El Snape en miniatura, no tardó en desaparecer. - Mi hermano no lo tiene, pero ni crea que se lo daré. - dijo con la boca llena y en voz baja. Tenía un poco de chocolate en el rostro y por un momento, volvió a sonreír al verla chuparse los dedos. - ¿No quiere una golosina? Le convido de mis grajeas, espero que tengan buen sabor y no haya ninguna asquerosa.

\- Hugo dice que su papá, una vez probó una con sabor a vómito.

\- Weasley siempre tiene mala suerte. - dijo por accidente y Lily rió como si hubiera dicho el chiste del siglo.

A mitad del viaje, Lily se quedó dormida sobre su regazo y James y Albus, dormían en el asiento del frente. No podía entenderlo bien, pero a excepción de James, ninguno de esos niños sentía aversión por él. No le temían y no podía siquiera decir con exactitud, por qué James le odiaba tanto. Atrás había dejado su época de martirizar a los estudiantes. Ahora lo hacía en menor cantidad, ya le resultaba aburrido y cansino. Y tenía que admitir que hasta tentador a veces, con el hijo que Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom habían tenido.


	4. Navidad con los Weasley III

Amsp14: No es que los torture haciéndolos cortos, la verdad. Es que como mi madre sufre de alzheimer, a veces no me puedo sentar con calma y tengo mucho problema en casa, entonces voy adelantando para que no se me atrase *igual luego se me hace largo*. (Si te referías a eso, claro :D).

Toolate503: Jeje sí, ya se hace viejo y se cansa. Espero te guste.

Tavata: El pastel helado es una delicia y pronto Snape se dará cuenta.

* * *

Bajarse del tren era lo que menos quería hacer, pero allí estaba en medio de la estación y cargando el equipaje. Luego de poner todos los baúles en una carretilla, Lily no tardó en subirse como si ya todo no pesara lo suficiente y de por sí. Mantenía una de sus manos sobre su frente, como si fuera un periscopio y tratando de divisar a su abuela, de entre la multitud.

\- ¡Abuela Molly! - exclamó al verla y brincó desde el baúl en el que estaba, causando que Snape casi perdiera todo el orden que había podido mantener en el carrito. Las lechuzas ulularon enfadadas, pero Lily no prestó atención y continuó corriendo para darle un gran abrazo. - ¡Ya es navidad!

Molly Weasley no tardó en asentir y devolverle el abrazo, mientras también abrazaba a un renuente James y a un también muy cariñoso Albus Severus. Antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa y al erguirse luego de abrazar a los niños, brincó del susto y llevándose una mano al pecho. Lily sostenía una mano del profesor de pociones y de pronto se encontró bajo su analítica mirada.

\- Feliz navidad, profesor Snape. Y tengo que decirle, que lamento todos los inconvenientes que Lily Luna le haya causado. ¡Merlín... es una niña muy traviesa!

Al escucharlo, Lily dio una gran inspiración y comenzó a contener el aire. Severus miró sus infladas mejillas, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace? - preguntó Snape, arqueando una ceja y mirando su rostro tornándose casi violeta.

\- Aguantando la respiración, hasta que la abuela se disculpe. Siempre lo hace cuando quiere alguna cosa, le gusta llamar la atención. - se quejó James, pero Lily pensaba no parar y Snape comenzaba a preocuparse. Miró a James y luego a la señora Weasley, quien trataba de mantenerse firme en su decisión. - Abuela...

\- ¡Qué diantres! Lily no es traviesa, es una niña muy buena.

Se escuchó una gran exhalación y luego de recuperar el aliento, Lily corrió por su equipaje tras Snape mientras sus hermanos hacían lo mismo. Sólo Severus permaneció de pie y aún sorprendido mientras que la pequeña Potter caminaba como si nada y preguntaba qué había para almorzar. ¿Y qué pasaba si nadie le daba lo que quería? ¿Moría asfixiada?

\- ¡Venga...! - escuchó a lo lejos y tuvo que darse prisa, mientras Albus y James colocaban el equipaje en el maletero del viejo Ford Anglia. Reconocía que nunca había hecho un viaje en un auto volador y se encontraba un poco receloso al respecto. - Yo quiero ir en el asiento trasero, junto al profesor. Que James se siente contigo, abuela.

El auto no paraba de sacudirse y de pronto temió por su vida. Sonaba como una vieja cafetera descompuesta y aunque fuese invisible, se preguntó si los muggles podían oírlo. La señora Weasley necesitó de varios intentos para que el botón de invisibilidad diera resultado y de pronto se encontró sosteniendo la mano de Lily, mucho más fuerte de lo normal. ¡Por Merlín que iba a morir y la inocente niña, mirando por la ventana y sin preocupaciones! Disfrutando del aire fresco. Tragó con fuerza y trató de pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en los quien sabía cuántos metros bajo ellos.

Al aterrizar y escuchar los cerrojos destrabarse, sintió deseos de arrojarse al suelo y besarlo por estar vivo. Lily pareció no darse cuenta de su temor y tan sólo habló de que le sudaba la mano por alguna razón muy extraña, mientras sus hermanos cargaban su equipaje. Dentro de la casa, ya parecía haber más personas de las que quería ver y hablar con, sintiéndose incómodo por un par de segundos que no fueron muchos y puesto que Lily no tardó en halar su túnica para que entrara.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina y de inmediato sintió el aroma de galletas de jengibre. Una bandeja flotante, salía del horno y se posaba en la mesa mientras las dejaba enfriar. Un par de cortadores con formas de estrellas, árboles de navidad y muñecos, cortaba más masa para hornear. El lugar estaba atestado de cosas por donde echara la vista y se preguntó como entrarían tantas personas, en un espacio tan pequeño.

\- Y Lily trajo al profesor Snape, papá. - escuchó la voz de James en el salón y le pareció ver, desde el marco de la cocina, que Harry Potter le quitaba el abrigo de invierno a su hija. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras miraba a su padre y asentía. - lo convenció de venir... porque somos familia.

\- Y la familia debe estar unida para las fiestas. - dijo Lily mientras corría en dirección al árbol y miraba debajo. Un tren mágico corría alrededor de la casa y construía su propia vía conforme pasaba. Su silbido la llenó de emoción y no tardó en alzar la cabeza para divisar a Snape que apartaba el pie, ya que el tren chocaba constantemente con él. - ¡Pase profesor y sienta que está en su casa!

No tardó en sentir la mirada de Harry y la de Ginny, sobre su persona. Si tenía que escoger entre los momentos más incómodos de su vida, ese tenía que ser uno de ellos. Ginny no tardó en acercarse y extender una de sus manos, que por un momento no comprendió si debía tomar. Una vez vista la sonrisa en el rostro de Lily, simplemente la tomó y la estrechó rápidamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry. No tuvo más alternativa que estrechar su mano también.

\- Mami... el profesor Snape y yo... ¡tenemos mucha hambre! ¿Qué hay para comer?

\- Señorita Potter... yo... - se apresuró a excusarse pero se dio cuenta de que resultaba inútil.

\- La abuela y yo ,cocinamos un guisado muy especial. Tu favorito y el que tanto te gusta. Aunque no sabíamos si el profesor venía y no sabíamos tampoco, si a él le gusta el guisado.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero... hmm, no. ¡Que el profesor Snape se coma los vegetales que la abuela pone y que no me gustan, puagjj! Como él es un adulto, seguro que le gustan y se los come.

No tuvo ni tiempo de hablar, puesto que Lily se adentraba en la cocina, sentándose en una silla y mirando un gran tazón de guisado que flotaba hasta ella. Harry negó con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, sonrió al ver a su hija mientras comía grandes cucharadas de carne y patatas, apartando los vegetales que no le gustaban y componiendo caras de desagrado, cada vez que veía alguno.

\- Disculpe su actitud, pero es que a veces somos un poco blandos con ella y la sobre protegemos mucho. De dos varones, ella es la única hija que tenemos y de vez en cuando olvidamos que no debemos mimarla mucho.

Se sintió como tonto teniendo esa conversación con Harry, así que no supo qué responder. Por supuesto que la forma de crianza les atañaba solo a sus padres y él no quería ni saberlo, pero comprendía en cierta forma su predicamento. Ella era una dulce niña y no lo podía negar, muy soñadora. De vez en cuando su caldero solía quemarse puesto que se la pasaba soñando con alguna cosa o haciendo dibujos en los pergaminos. Tenía problemas para molestarse con ella, pero supuso que algún día tendría que suceder.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - fue su pregunta casi al aire y Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Usted decidió venir.

\- Me refiero al por qué la señorita Potter, insiste en que somos familia.

\- Oh... con respecto a eso, acompáñeme.

Harry señaló las escaleras a las habitaciones y se preguntó qué oscuro secreto podía ocultar su pasado. La verdad ya casi nada lo sorprendía en sobremanera.


	5. Navidad con los Weasley IV

Bueno, me demoré para pensar bien en todo el capítulo, así que espero que les guste y les dejo mis más sinceros cariños. Lamento si se me escapa algún errorcillo o alguna cosa. Mi madre (y seré honesta puesto que no me da vergüenza decirlo ni hablar de eso), me utilizó como saco de boxeo y me dejó un par de golpes. Ruego que me disculpen.

Amsp14: Espero que te guste y lamento haberme demorado. Espero que mi teoría de cómo son familia, te guste y no te decepcione.

Lucy. N. Mellark: Espero que también te guste y te haga feliz.

Toolate503: Ojalá y te guste mucho :).

Tavata: Se lo pondrá ya vas a ver :). Ay yo quiero pastel helado y lo peor es que acá con la crisis, todo está súper caro y da lástima pagar tanto por un poco de pastel.

* * *

Navidad con los Weasley IV.

Mientras subía la escaleras, aún podía escuchar la voz de Lily mientras parecía discutir con James acerca de quién pondría la estrella en el árbol de navidad. Las discusiones se convirtieron en simples murmullos, al terminar de subir y mientras Harry abría la puerta de la habitación que imaginó, los tres niños compartían.

Estaba llena de pósters por donde echaba la vista y tenía que admitir que los tres tenían personalidades muy diferentes. Mientras James tenía su cama en una esquina y la pared llena de pósters de Quidditch, Lily en cambio tenía su esquina con fotografías de las brujas de McBeth y recortes de prensa acerca de conciertos y bailes. Albus le recordaba mucho a Hermione, con libros por todas partes.

\- Lily adora bailar. - dijo Harry mientras acariciaba una pequeña cajita de música sobre la cama con cobertores rojos y dorados, con el gran león de Gryffindor. - siempre parece estar en las nubes y nunca me sorprende ver su boletín de calificaciones y los comentarios de la directora McGonagall, acerca de que tenemos que encontrar una forma de enfocarla más en los estudios. Supongo que es una etapa que se le pasará al crecer pero gracias a su soñadora actitud, encontró algo que no esperábamos.

Harry le ofreció un pergamino que le pareció tan antiguo como el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Retiró la delgada cinta roja que lo mantenía cerrado y con sumo cuidado comenzó a desenrollarlo, escuchando el latido de su corazón en su oído y poniéndose súbitamente nervioso acerca del contenido. Admiró la suave escritura con tinta dorada de lo que parecía ser un árbol genealógico, con toda la historia de la familia Weasley.

\- Aquí. - señaló Harry a su lado y el nombre de su padre no tardó en relucir con la tinta dorada. - En cuanto su nombre apareció ante sus ojos, chilló de emoción y bajó las escaleras corriendo, demandando que lo invitara para navidad. Confieso que al principio me costó creerle pero luego de pedirle un poco de ayuda a su tía Hermione, Lily consiguió todas las pruebas que necesitaba.

¿Su padre? Más realista sería que su madre tuviera algún parentezco con los Weasley, que su detestable y deprimente padre. Parpadeó genuinamente confundido y Harry sonrió ante la expresión de duda en su rostro.

\- Yo pensaba que era un truco, pero el pergamino está encantado para añadir a los miembros de la familia. Si mira con cuidado, Lily y sus hermanos aparecen al final. Encontró el pergamino mientras su abuela hacía una limpieza para colocar los adornos de navidad y de pronto se obsesionó con la idea de que seguramente tenían un pariente famoso. Además de mí, claro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que encontró la señorita Granger? - preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban en anticipación.

\- Hermione realizó una ardua búsqueda y descubrió que la familia Prewett a la cuál pertenece Molly Weasley, tuvo un descendiente muggle que sus padres rechazaron y abandonaron para posteriormente ser adoptado por una familia de muggles. Tobías Snape fue abandonado a la edad de seis años cuando fue incapaz de hacer algún tipo de magia.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- El pergamino lo dice todo y sólo faltaban un par de datos. En un viejo periódico reseñaban la boda de su madre Eileen Prince con un muggle de nombre Tobías Snape. Así que Hermione simplemente investigó registros muggles de su vida para esa fecha y su acta de adopción salió a la luz, ya que fue utilizada para consumar el matrimonio como documentos legales. Por supuesto que Tobías Snape no sabía que se casaba con una bruja o sospecho que no lo supo sino hasta mucho después. - dijo al recordar su pasada intromisión en los recuerdos de su ex profesor de pociones.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la voz de Lily mientras tarareaba una canción de navidad, no tardó en retumbar en sus oídos. Ella sonreía mientras su abuelo Arthur cargaba el equipaje y un par de valijas flotaban tras él.

\- El profesor se puede quedar en mi habitación... ¿verdad papá? Él se quiere quedar conmigo, él me lo dijo...

Pero en aquel momento ni siquiera quiso discutir con ella y continuó mirando el pergamino. Ahora quizá comprendía por qué su padre lo detestaba tanto. A él y a su madre, por supuesto. Caminó hasta sentarse sobre la pequeña cama de Lily y suspiró profundamente mientras enrollaba el pergamino con sumo cuidado.

\- Cariño, creo que el profesor Snape... necesita tiempo a solas. - le susurró Arthur, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y comemos un poco de pastel helado y luego traemos un poco?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Está triste? ¡Pero si es navidad! - negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta sentarse junto a su profesor de pociones. - me quedaré y trataré de animarlo, ¡sí eso haré! - miró a su padre y a su abuelo. - ¡Shuu shuu, vayánse que el profesor Snape necesita estar solo!

Harry trató de no reír y asintió, acompañando a su suegro para ir escaleras abajo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al escuchar el silencio en la habitación, Lily dio un hondo suspiro y palmeó sus muslos con una sonrisa. No tardó en ponerse de pie y frente al hombre sentado en su cama.

\- Papá le mostró el pergamino y pensé que eso le haría muy feliz. - dijo en voz baja y Snape alzó la cabeza para mirar sus brillantes ojos café. - ¿acaso no quiere que seamos familia? La tía Mione dijo que su padre había sufrido mucho cuando era niño y que sus padres lo habían abandonado por haber nacido sin magia. También dijo que usted y su padre nunca se llevaron bien y que él le odiaba por ser mago, como a su madre. ¿Es eso lo que le entristece?

Sentía que no tenía ánimos de responder, pero Lily parecía esperar una contestación y por un momento sonrió al recordar lo que hacía cuando se negaban a darle alguna cosa o hablaban mal de su persona.

\- ¿Aguantarás la respiración si no contesto a tu pregunta?

\- Sí. - asintió con decisión y despegó los labios para empezar, inhalando profundamente.

\- No todo es color de rosas, ni más ni menos. Y por supuesto, no todos tienen la familia feliz y amorosa como la suya.

\- ¡Pero eso no significa que tenga que entristecerce! Ahora nunca estará solo y tiene un montón de familia que lo quiere mucho mucho. A excepción del tonto de James, pero él sólo está enfadado puesto que recuerda todo lo _"malo"_ que usted fue con papá. Pero papá tiene razón y las personas pueden cambiar, ¡y yo sé que usted no es una mala persona y que sólo necesita un poquito...! - meditó por unos segundos. - ¡Un gran poco de amor! - exclamó mientras hacía un gran círculo con sus brazos.

Lily no tardó en ponerse en pie y tomar su caja de música, abriéndola delicadamente. Una pequeña ninfa comenzó a danzar sobre la madera al pie de su cama y luego de colocar la caja sobre la cama, Lily comenzó a imitar sus giros y movimientos.

\- ¿Por qué no baila conmigo? ¡Bailar siempre me pone contenta! - dijo mientras giraba en su dirección y tomaba sus manos para levantarlo de la cama.

\- Me temo que no bailo ballett. - le advirtió y Lily hizo una expresión que bien decía: _"Duhh, ya lo sé"._

Corrió hasta un viejo tocadiscos junto a la cama de Albus Severus y en un dos por tres, una canción de las Brujas de McBeth opacó el baile de la pequeña ninfa que parecía enfadada con aquel cambio tan brusco. Lily se inclinó junto a su cama y sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras la pequeña criatura del bosque se cruzaba de brazos y parecía ignorarla. La menor de los Potter era una dulce niña y por más que se concentraba en su pasado, ya ni siquiera podía estar molesto de sólo verla intentar enseñarle pasos nuevos a la criatura diminuta.


	6. Una cena muy particular

Toolate503: Pues ya en el futuro, el pobre hombre no da más. Se pone viejo y ya que sobrevivió qué más le queda que soportar a los niños y esperar morir, de aunque sea, alguna afección natural.

Amps14: Leído y contestado el rew. Espero que éste te guste y te haga muy feliz.

Una muy particular cena de navidad.

Quedarse a dormir compartiendo una habitación con tres niños, podía tildarlo como una experiencia bastante diferente. La señora Weasley y Harry Potter, le habían improvisado un lugar de descanso con una vieja y pequeña cama que Albus Severus usaba cuando era un niño de cuatro años. Un poco de magia bastó para dejarla del tamaño adecuado y para que al menos una persona, durmiera cómodamente.

Su cama pronto quedó junto a la esquina de Lily quien sostenía un par de sábanas muy festivas y con decoraciones de renos y muérdagos, para luego poner encima un par de cobijas con arbolitos de navidad y Santa volando por todo el tejido.

No pudo evitar pensar como si la navidad hubiese vomitado sobre el mueble, pero no quiso discutir con la niña que parecía muy ilusionada al respecto. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado durmiendo en una cama así y menos junto a tres niños que lo miraban con mucha felicidad. Bueno, dos nada más.

\- Y ahora... - meditó Lily mirando a su alrededor. - ¡Oh sí! Tiene que bajar y comer algo, ¡no ha comido nada desde que llegamos y eso no está bien!

Sintió una mano que tiraba de él y no tuvo más opción que acompañarla, dando tumbos entre los escalones y esquivando a los Santa voladores y sus renos en el trineo. Al terminar de descender, el ambiente cálido y lleno de risas, le dio la correcta impresión de que no estaban solos. Por decirlo de alguna forma coherente, dada la enorme familia que eran los Weasley.

\- ¡Teddy, Tonks y Remus! - estalló Lily de la emoción y Severus pronto quiso devolverse y esconderse en la habitación para jamás salir de ahí. Sin embargo la mano de Lily lo sostenía en su lugar y en tanto que no podía creer, la fuerza que tenía para su edad.

\- Lily Luna, qué alegría... - comenzó Remus, pero detuvo su saludo al darse cuenta de un extraño visitante que no se imaginó ver jamás, en aquella casa. Se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de Lily y comenzó a susurrar para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo. - veo que invitaste a Severus a la fiesta.

\- ¡Sí! - sonrió contenta y se dio la vuelta para abrazar al amargado profesor de pociones, brevemente, mientras Severus se sonrojaba sin poderlo evitar. - ¡Somos familia ahora y tenemos que estar juntos en las fiestas!

Remus volvió a ponerse en pie y contempló a Snape, quien trataba de huir de su mirada y bajo todos los medios posibles. Lucía como una galleta de jengibre muy tostada, sonrojado hasta la coronilla.

\- ¿Me permites que hable con él por un rato y luego te lo devuelvo?

Ejem... ni que fuese un perro o un juguete.

\- Pero no ha comido nada y se puede enfermar. - dijo Lily, haciendo un gran puchero. - Oh bueno... Le diré a la abuela Molly, que traiga un enorme plato de galletas.

Una vez que Lily Luna se marchó, Remus señaló un sofá tras él y junto a un gran reloj que no había visto jamás. Mostraba la ubicación exacta de cada miembro de la familia y no pudo evitar empalidecer al notar que las agujas que señalaban a Ronald Weasley y a Hermione Granger, pronto apuntarían a la madriguera. Ambos hombres se sentaron en silencio pero sólo Remus sonreía, por decirlo de alguna forma.

\- Ya veo que Lily hablaba enserio y que no tardó en convencerte de venir con ella para las fiestas.

\- Navidad solamente. - puntualizó el profesor de pociones con su usual malhumor característico. - no pude hacer nada prácticamente. Rompió a llorar en medio de mi despacho y no hubo forma de que parara, a no ser que aceptara venir con ella.

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio en el ambiente y de pronto, Remus comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar. Severus no tardó en cruzarse de brazos, enfadado, mientras que el mago frente a él secaba un par de lágrimas de risa.

\- Caíste en ese truco tan viejo... - dijo, respirando entrecortadamente de tanto reír. - eso es muy típico de las niñas, debiste haberlo sabido.

\- ¡Y cómo si es la primera vez que me pasa! - respondió el profesor Snape, ruborizado por haber sido tomado por sorpresa. Remus asintió un par de veces y palmeó su espalda justo como Albus había hecho, antes del viaje.

\- A todos nos ha ocurrido alguna vez. ¡Imagínate que le hizo lo mismo a Kingsley, que es el ministro de magia actual, para que le permitieran sentarse a su lado en el torneo mundial de Quidditch, en la grada más alta y solo accesible para los funcionarios del ministerio de magia! Harry le ha mimado mucho, pero es una niña muy dulce. Albus Severus también, muy educado y con unos ojos idénticos a los de Lily Evans.

Sí por supuesto, si tenía que verlos a diario en la escuela. Antes de que pudiera opinar, Lily corría desde la cocina y sosteniendo torpemente, un gran plato de muñecos de jengibre.

\- Galletas, la abuela y mi mamá acaban de terminar de hornearlas. - sonrió mientras colocaba el plato sobre la pequeña mesa de té frente al sofá. - ¡Iré por las bebidas! Ponche navideño, mamá no me deja tomarlo porque tiene alcohol... - añadió con cierta decepción.

\- Tráenos un poco a Severus y a mí, y te dejaré probarlo.

Lily asintió y echó a correr en dirección a la cocina, mientras que Severus arqueaba una ceja y volvía a cruzarse de brazos, en actitud recriminatoria.

\- ¿Sólo Potter la consiente?

Fue el turno de Remus para ruborizarse y se excusó diciendo que era navidad. Y una vez que Lily regresó con dos pequeños vasos llenos de ponche y hasta casi rebosar, Lupin dio el primer sorbo y fingió catar su sabor frente a la curiosa niña pelirroja.

\- No está tan fuerte. - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y acercaba el vaso con ponche. - cuando lo pruebes, sentirás una extraña sensación quemante en tu garganta y un pequeño dolor de cabeza y estómago.

Ante semejante explicación, Lily pareció pensárselo dos veces y al final negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a modo de excusa.

\- Está bien, tío Remus... - dijo. - igual no tengo mucha sed y voy a esperar para tomar jugo de frutas, ¡me encanta!

Se marchó de inmediato y Remus sonrió una vez más, girándose para encarar a Snape a su lado.

\- Simplemente tienes que aprender a jugar en su propia cancha.

La voz de James lo distrajo, mientras corría en dirección a la puerta principal. Hugo y Rose Weasley fueron los primeros en entrar, mientras cargaban un par de paquetes de regalo y Hermione les seguía muy de cerca junto a su esposo Ronald Weasley.

Ya no podía esconderse, estaba sentado en medio del salón y sobresalía de entre un sin fin de pelirrojos y otros familiares que ya era común de ver.


	7. Una cena muy particular II

Aquí les dejo un poco más y espero que les guste. Estoy un poco triste, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Lamento que el fic vaya lento, trabajaré lo más duro para que sea de su agrado.

Toolate503: Espero que éste te guste. Huye de los Weasley porque para Severus, las reuniones sociales son bochornosas.

Amps: Lamento que sean cortos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo hoy.

Tavata: Ya se pone el suéter y me lo imagino en mi cabeza y creo que le queda de lo más adorable.

Una cena muy particular:

Lily no tardó en correr tras Hugo quien tenía la misma edad que ella, gritando que construirían un muñeco de nieve junto a la puerta. No tenía escapatoria y no tardó en toparse con Hermione, con Ronald Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks.

\- ¡Snape! - exclamó Ron con sorpresa. - No pensaba encontrarlo en mi casa, ni en mis más retorcidos sueños.

\- Todo fue idea de Lily, después de todo son familia. - sonrió Remus, largando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Severus e incluyéndolo en la conversación. - aunque pienso que está mejor así, al menos hará algo diferente que encerrarse en su despacho y beber solo.

Desvió la mirada, ruborizándose sin poderlo evitar. Hermione suprimió una sonrisa, mirando a Lily quien corría en dirección a la mesa de la cocina y tratando de tomar un gran pedazo de torta helada, mientras la señora Weasley parecía distraída y conversando con Teddy Lupin.

\- Luego de mucho insistir Lily, tuve que ceder e investigar su herencia, profesor Snape. Aunque debo admitir que en cierta forma me siento satisfecha, no sabe lo contenta que se encuentra Lily Luna.

\- Se lo agradezco. - dijo en voz baja. - lamento que haya tenido que tomarse la molestia...

\- ¡Para nada, Snape! - exclamó Tonks de pronto, con un vaso de ponche y tomando el brazo de Remus, que no rodeaba los hombros del profesor de pociones. - ya esos tiempos han quedado en el pasado. Ahora tenemos que llevarnos bien, porque somos familia. No puedo prometerte nada, pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, sintió un par de manos que tiraban de él y Remus se vio obligado a soltarlo, mientras caminaba a rastras y hasta salir de la madriguera. Lily sostenía su mano mientras trastabillaba en la nieve, caminando en dirección de Hugo y Albus Severus.

\- Mira, tío Sev. - dijo la niña. - construimos un muñeco de nieve que es idéntico a ti.

Sonrió señalando la estructura y Severus se vio reflejado en el enorme muñeco. Tenía el cabello negro como él, lo que le pareció ser gracias a una mopa y piedrecillas imitando su ceño fruncido y una pequeña boca con un gesto de enfado. Tenía una larga bufanda verde y plata.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me veo tan enfadado? - preguntó y Lily no tardó en asentir.

\- Esa es tu expresión cuando regañas a mi hermano James. _"Señor Potter, compórtese. Señor Potter, siéntese derecho"._

Lily comenzó a reír hasta que sintió una gran cantidad de nieve, golpearla en la parte posterior de la cabeza. James sostenía un par de bolas de nieve, con una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios. La pequeña niña se cruzó de brazos y Severus se imaginó que comenzaría a retener el aire, hasta caer desmayada y sin aliento.

\- ¡James! ¡Se lo diré a mamá, que estás arrojándome bolas de nieve!

Y de pronto tuvo una idea mucho mejor. No supo por qué exactamente, pero ya se estaba arrodillando en la nieve y tomando una generosa cantidad, para conformar una bola entre sus manos. Tomó una de las manos desnudas de Lily y la colocó cuidadosamente, mientras ella trataba de entender qué estaba haciendo.

\- Yo creo que es muy capaz de defenderse por sí misma, señorita Potter. Y si no, yo le puedo enseñar un par de trucos.

Miró la bola de nieve y sonriendo, retrocedió un par de pasos e intentó arrojarla en dirección de su hermano. La nieve cayó a pocos metros de ella y Lily compuso un puchero, soplando un mechón de su largo cabello rojo y apartándolo de su rostro.

\- Un poco más de impulso. - dijo Snape conformando otra bola. - el chiste está en un buen movimiento de muñecas y que lleve su brazo tan atrás como pueda. - dijo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos y arrojaba la bola de tal fuerza, que no tardó en golpear de lleno con James, cubriéndole el rostro por completo.

\- ¡Muy bien, tío Sev!

\- ¡Eso es trampa! Es un adulto y no es válido. ¡Iré por Teddy Lupin y se arrepentirá!

Lily no tardó en brincar contenta, mientras James corría en dirección de la madriguera y cerraba la puerta de la cocina tras él. Albus Severus tampoco tardó en echarse a reir, imitando la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano, luego de que Snape lo golpeara con la bola de nieve.

\- ¡Eres un mal perdedor! - exclamó Albus y el profesor de pociones, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de Lily. Se había sonrojado y sus orejas parecían dos pequeñas manzanas con pecas.

\- ¡Tío Sev, piensa rápido! - exclamó mientras le arrojaba una bola de nieve en dirección a la cara y Albus hacia igual.

En muy poco tiempo se encontró envuelto en una guerra con bolas de nieve, a la que posteriormente se había unido Teddy Lupin. Tenía que admitir que guerras así, valía la pena lucharlas si nadie salía herido de por medio. La primera vez que le explicaba a una niña, cómo construir un fuerte de nieve, para protegerse de los ataques y ls primera vez que recibía como agradecimiento, un beso en su mejilla. Jamás había podido disfrutar de su infancia y encontraba muy placentera, la inocencia de Lily Luna Potter.

\- Para hacer ángeles de nieve. - dijo Lily completamente despeinada y cubierta de nieve, luego de finalizar una acalorada guerra donde se había declarado un empate y aunque ella dijera que había ganado. - simplemente tiene que arrojarse sobre ella y moverse así. - indicó, tirándose de espaldas y moviendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo. - muchas muchas veces hasta que esté listo. ¡Ven... tío Sevie!

Ante su negativa de arrojarse a la nieve, Lily tomó uno de sus brazos y trató de tirar de él, hasta que sus pies se hundieron en la nieve y cayendo boca abajo, de golpe.

\- ¡Oh, esa es una mejor forma! ¡Imprimirás tu cara en la nieve! - chilló emocionada, arrojándose de la misma forma. - Ven... Albus...

Escuchó una suave risa tras él y trató de darse la vuelta en la nieve, para mirar a Ginny Weasley quien se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Mi amor, no obligues al profesor Snape. Él no tiene por qué hacer ángeles de nieve o jugar a la guerra de bolas de nieve. ¡Mira nada más cómo se pusieron! Parece que una avalancha los hubiera alcanzado. Ya es hora de cenar y será mejor que entren y se calienten un poco y se cambien de ropa. Tú también Albus.

Lily no tardó en asentir, deteniéndose junto a Snape y estirando una de sus manos para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Le tomó un par de intentos y la ayuda de Albus Severus, pero muy pronto ambos caminaban en dirección de la cocina y dejando nieve por todas partes. Al entrar, Remus tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente y al verlos, casi se ahogó con un trozo de malvavisco en su taza.

\- Pero qué...

\- Nada... - alcanzó a decir Snape, ruborizado una vez más y con todo el cabello revuelto como si se lo hubiese mesado en varias ocasiones y toda su túnica negra cubierta de nieve. Lily tarareaba una canción y guiaba sus pasos a través de la casa, en dirección de las escaleras.

Lily fue la primera en entrar y no tardó en correr en dirección al baúl de su profesor de pociones, hurgando dentro y arrojando toda la ropa sobre su cama. Sabía con exactitud qué era lo que buscaba y supuso que tendría que resignarse.

\- ¿Dónde está...? No me diga que no lo trajo. - dijo mientras casi caía dentro del baúl. - ¡Ah... aquí está!

Ese suéter con la letra S bordada. Sonrió y corrió hasta su guardarropa, tomando el que su abuela le había tejido. Rojo escarlata y su inicial bordada en color dorado.

\- Yo voy a usar el mío también.

De pronto se imaginó bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina, para encontrarse con toda la familia Weasley, usando suéteres con sus iniciales y con una sonrisa que muy bien dijera: _"¡Venga, únasenos!"._


End file.
